


Too Much Coffee

by GlacierInVain



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF, Twosetviolin
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain
Summary: 一段soulmate小日常，大概是吸咖过度的Brett。





	Too Much Coffee

Eddy投来一个疑问的眼神。

“太多咖啡。”

他嘟囔着，把自己摔在了床上。Brett离开床铺大概十六个小时了，觅食，在街上乱逛，排练，演出，签名，宵夜。他不记得在这个过程中摄入了多少咖啡因，Eddy看起比他好一点儿，也许是因为他理智地拒绝了一小时前最后一罐可乐。

他也不该喝的。可他只是——只是没有忍住。演奏之后的激情还没从指尖褪去，他几乎是纵容自己，想让它多留一会儿。Brett难以形容这种感觉。他的心脏迅速而响亮地搏动——过于快速，也过于响亮了，简直像段混乱的急板，底下还标记了连续十八个forte。他吹干了头发，吹风机低沉的轰鸣却始终留在脑子里，在这样的背景音中所有动静都放大了十倍，Eddy蹂躏游戏手柄的声音一下一下敲击他的神经。有那么一会儿Brett几乎喘不过气，理智告诉他没有必要恐慌，可……

“哥们儿，你真是一团糟。”Eddy半心半意地抓着手柄，眼睛已经离开了屏幕，“可别告诉我酒店的淋浴又坏了。”

“就……太多咖啡了。”

他只好重复了一遍，但Eddy显然从他的声音里听出了什么，按键声彻底停了，只剩下游戏里的音乐和主角在一次次打击下发出挫败的痛呼。

“你还好吧？”Eddy直接从床上歪过来拉他的被子，Brett懒得动，任凭一只大手贴上额头，又茫然地收了回去。

“没发烧……嘿，怎么回事，你要不要去医院？”

窸窸窣窣的动静响起来，Eddy显然已经跳下床去抓外套了。一股莫名的烦躁忽然绷到极致，像根抽在手指上的断弦。

“安静点儿，医院治不了这个。”他把遥控器丢到一边，没管Eddy有没有存档，接着就抬手按灭了灯。Eddy在原地愣了几秒，又慢慢摸回床上去。他有些迷惑，不到恼火的程度，更多的还是担心。温哥华是冬天了。他脑子里忽然冒出这个念头，想起上次他们在挪威看到雪时Brett有多开心。

Brett深深地呼吸，数着自己的心跳。Vivace，Allegro。寂静并没让它慢下一点儿，连节奏都有了逐渐混乱的趋势。Eddy一动不动地躺着，Brett知道他没睡着，可房间里黑乎乎的，手机的光线始终没有亮起来。

Brett等着Eddy说点什么。这很正常，在整个世界巡回演出并且不断加场，对他们来说都不是简单的事儿。交通、食物、房间里的蟑螂、反复沟通、忽然失灵的耳麦、各种乱七八糟的小意外。疲倦和兴奋总是对位前行，很轻易就发酵成叫人抓狂的心烦意乱。他忽然想起不久前做的Q&A，有人提问“在巡演期间会不会觉得对方很烦”。Eddy替他给了答案：当然，肯定，有时候。但Eddy也只会跟Brett一起做巡演——比乐团疯狂许多的那种。当然，肯定，永远都是。

Brett也是一样。

“我只是……有点心烦。生理因素，你懂的。”

他在枕头上滚了两圈，还是选择向那片沉默道歉——对他们来说“对不起”都嫌过于正式了，不管是谁在什么情况下表现得像个混蛋，只要那么一点点退让，另外一个通常都能立刻领会。“要开灯吗？如果你实在睡不着——”

“谢天谢地。”Eddy舒了一口长气，“别说这个了，我不出声是以为你需要绝对安静……耳塞？”

“我需要一点儿白噪音。”Brett随口回答，他的心情平缓了不少，心跳却固执地停留在小快板的节奏上。“就是说说，如果现在下雨，我可能要开始羡慕贝多芬了。”

Brett很快意识到现在正是冬天。他坐起来靠在床头，免得脑袋一直被血流冲刷得嗡嗡作响。Eddy也爬了起来，他们在黑暗当中面面相觑，像两个晕乎乎的傻子。

“我可以读点儿什么，”Eddy提议，“或者给你拉段曲子之类的……呃，算了，这时候我错一个音，你绝对会把我从窗户扔出去。”

Brett觉得有些好笑。他甚至想去照照镜子，看自己到底糟糕到什么程度，才能让Eddy把这种嗓音拿出来，它通常是小孩子，病人，或者激动哭泣的粉丝专属，似乎自带一种安抚内心的能量。

Brett见识过这个，而这一次中招的变成他了。Eddy念叨起明天的日程，他则享受着那低沉柔和的声音擦过耳膜，揉弄他紧绷的神经。这感觉很奇怪，也许它的频率也能够影响大脑，他开始胡思乱想，就像所谓的α波音乐……房间里看不见的灰尘会随着声波上下浮动。那些小颗粒里包含着什么？松香，尘埃，皮肤碎屑……

他的思维仍然处于一种过分活跃的状态。在有充分休息和充足时间的情况下这是好事，现在就只剩下痛苦——他的身体叫嚣着需要睡眠，大脑却叮叮当当动个不停，活像那台被拿来挑战吉尼斯的可怜钢琴。

“继续。”他跌落下去，把脸埋进枕头，“Bro，今晚你就是我的白噪音了。”

Eddy被逗乐了。“我可以录盘CD给你。”

“喔，那我们又可以出新周边了，ASMR 40小时……”Brett叹了口气。他实在是连打趣的力气都没剩下。微弱的光线当中他看见Eddy比出个休止的手势，随即伸长手臂捏走了他的眼镜。

Brett闭上双眼。Eddy在平板上点来点去，听上去像演奏时碰着指板。它通常被盖在琴声底下，在最初的几年，他们还需要自己剪视频的时候，如果Brett把声音开得很大，就能听见若有若无的敲击声。

“找到了。”

Brett听了五分钟之后才意识到Eddy在读RichardGill的自传。他的注意力没办法集中在内容上，但Eddy的语气平静而悠闲，只管一段一段地念下去。他还是很清醒，不知道自己什么时候才能睡着。读到有趣的段落时Brett能“听见”Eddy的笑容，他也会跟着扬起嘴角，但他们默契地没有展开任何讨论。

不知道多久之后，Eddy的声音渐渐低下去，慢下去，脑袋一点一点，又惊醒般地扬起来。Brett好像又回到课堂上，数学补习或者乐理课，他坐在Eddy边上，一样昏昏欲睡，或者随时准备着在老师看过来时一胳膊肘把Eddy捣醒。

“你要睡着了。”他说，“小心，不要把平板砸到脸上。”

“嗯哼。”Eddy用鼻音回答，“你呢，你困了吗？”

“当然，”Brett扭了扭脖子，调整出一个最舒服的姿势，“你比八年级的数学老师还厉害。”

“哈。”

屏幕上的光熄灭了，他在黑暗中凝视Eddy的轮廓。难言的焦躁终于潮水般退去，Brett懒洋洋地摊开手脚，决定暂时不去想明天满满当当的日程。

“谢了。”他低声说，“……很高兴有你在这儿。”

“哦，哥们儿，我挺想给你个拥抱的，可我实在太——困了，”Eddy说梦话一样嘟囔着，平板电脑从他手上滑落。“明天再……明天别喝那么多咖啡……”

但在Eddy模糊不清的脑海里，他知道这句话不会有用，对两个人都是。他们还是会拿着咖啡和可乐干杯，不管不顾，好像人生就剩下台前那一刻，十八年的音符，十三年的朋友，借由节奏听见同步的呼吸。灯光下一直有对方，还有那么多熟悉的音乐和新鲜的笑声。为了这个他们可以忍耐一切，好在他们永远用不上忍耐彼此。

像每一次的并肩，他再度走进一个深沉甜美的梦。Brett没有带上眼镜，只是探出半个身子，拍了拍他的头顶。

“晚安，Eddy。”

熟睡的人没有回答。Brett抓过平板，把充电器插了上去。


End file.
